thewarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
West
West is a New Blood of the Warriors. He was voiced by Anthony Carvalho. Description West wears a black t-shirt, with black jeans, and black Adidas shoes. In The Game West appears in New Blood, where Ace and Terrance assist him in sparring with Rembrandt and Ash. Next, he is one of the Warriors that marches into Tremont with Cleon, in Real Heavy Rep. Finally, in Heavy Muscle, he is one of the Warriors that fights Ajax and Snow, as part of their initiation. Fighting Ability West, like most male characters, shares the 2-hit combos as standard grapple moves, with Ajax's rage grapple moves. Like most characters, he uses the roundhouse and tornado kicks as power moves. He uses the fighting style of Ajax and Snow. Quotes * "This way, come on!" - LET'S GO * "Just wait a sec!" - HOLD UP * "Yooo, watch my back!" - WATCH MY BACK * "You're gettin' mad, huh? Use it, man! C'mon, use it on ME!" - Threat * "How's the face, chump?!" - Threat * "I'm gonna leave you cryin' in the streets with your teeth in your hands, you got that?" - Threat * "Don't hold back, wimp! I'm gonna show you a reeeaal fight." - Threat * "I'm comin' to make ya bleeed!" - Threat * "You fuckers aren't even worth it!" - Threat * "I hope the morgue's got some room for ya's!" - Pinning opponent * "You ain't even worth bein' alive, man! I'm doin' you a favour!" - Pinning opponent * "I'm gonna leave you bleeding in a pile of your own filth!" - Pinning opponent * "What the fuck?!" - Response to friendly fire * "Stop it!" - Response to friendly fire * "Don't do that, man!" - Response to friendly fire * "AAAHH, you shit-sucking bastard!" - Response to friendly fire * "Hey, man. You wanna go on patrol tonight?" - Asking the player to take his scouting shift * "What's goin' on, man? You got time to do some patrollin', or what?" - Asking the player to take his scouting shift * "It'd be real cool to cover my patrol, tonight. I don't feel like scoutin' around." - Asking the player to take his scouting shift * "Hey, man! You wanna do me a favour and soldier the turf for a while?" - Asking the player to take his scouting shift Trivia * He also shares his voice with Tommy. ** His voice actor also voiced Dorsey in Bully, as well as pedestrians and/or radio voices in GTA: San Andreas, GTA: Vice City Stories, and GTA IV. * In ''Armies of the Night'', there is an Orphan lieutenant called West. * He is the only Warrior (ignoring that he is a generic clone) who doesn't have recorded "WRECK 'EM ALL" dialogue. * His line in Mission 5's intro (shown at the top of the page) is in Dimitri Michann's voice (Lynx, Ace, and Terrance's voice actor). Gallery West.png Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:New Bloods Category:Soldiers Category:Scouts